


Games

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [14]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Open Relationships, Orgasm Delay, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a workout in the Danger Room Logan and Kurt decide to wind down at The Box, and Kurt gets an admirer and Logan gets jealous, which leads to some delicious consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Like 'The Best Medicine,' this was just an old stand-alone fic but I decided to squeeze it into my 'Catching the Sunrise' series. 
> 
> Originally published September 1, 2008
> 
> I do not own Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Gambit or Jo, Marvel Comics and Disney does.

^^^

It was an uncharacteristically warm early spring evening at The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, and instead of Wolverine and Nightcrawler – mainstays of that unsung group of mutant heroes, The X-Men, taking advantage of the lovely evening, they were indoors in the Danger Room honing their fighting skills. Logan swung, his fist almost connecting with Kurt's jaw, but instead of teleporting as the old adamantium clawed mutant expected, Kurt dropped to the floor and swung his foot quickly under Logan, causing The Wolverine to come crashing to the floor.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall, ja, Mein Freund? You taught me that." Kurt grinned devilishly.

Logan rubbed his head. "Cripes, Kurt. It must be the old age."

"Oh, definitely, I thought to ask Emma to pick up some Depends while she went to the store. I would not want you to be without one when one is really needed."

"Cute, Kurt, cute." Logan wiped his sweaty brow with his forearm. "That's it for tonight. I could go for a nice cold brew."

"I'm coming with you. I could use one myself."

As they entered the mutant bar, The Box as it was called. It was pretty lively, it being a Friday night. Logan and Kurt walked over to the counter to order their drinks. Kurt had Logan order him a lager.

Logan smiled at the usual friendly face. "Hey, Jo. How's it goin'?

"Can't complain. Look at em' all," Jo smiled as she made a sweeping motion to the crowd. "Business has really been picking up."

"Good for you, Darlin'."

"And you?" 

"Nothin' comes to mind at the moment… hmm... maybe not." he said the last gruffly as he studied Kurt as he appeared to be in a conversation with another man, who was slightly taller than Kurt and bigger in build with light pink skin and deep red hair that was long and strait with a few strands hanging in his face. He was wearing a tight white T-shirt with black leather pants and a small gold loop earring in one ear. He could tell this mutant was French by the accent. Logan did not like the looks of him or the thought of him moving in on his territory.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Kurt Wagner." He shook the man's hand.

"Adrien. Yes, I have seen you on TV. Nightcrawler, is it? I must admit I've always… admired you. You are German correct?"

"Thank you. And, yes, I am," Kurt smiled. "The circus I used to belong to performed in France many times. It is a beautiful country."

"It is."

"Ahem! Kurt, your drink?"

"Oh, Logan, thank you!" Kurt took the lager and felt Logan briefly touch his shoulder. He knew this meant Logan was being protective. And he was even more so than usual since he received almost fatal injuries in their latest battle with the Marauders.

Adrien interrupted Kurt's thoughts of that day. He almost forgot he was supposed to be relaxing and having fun.

"I speak German myself."

Kurt nodded, sipping his lager. "My foster mother made sure I was taught French. One of our star trapeze artists was from France originally and she taught me.

"Du hast einen unglaublichen korper." said Adrien with mischief in his eyes. 

Kurt's eyes widened in shock and he spit out his lager.

"Elf, you ok?" Logan quickly patted his back.

Er… fine Logan." Kurt stared at Adrien and the handsome mutant just smiled mischievously.

("So, is this hairy little man with you?")

"I – " Kurt gulped.

"Well?"

"Adrien, this is Logan – Wolverine. Perhaps you have heard of him, too." Kurt grit his teeth tensely as he said "Wolverine". "And about **what** he does?"

The lanky mutant laughed before reaching for a cigarette.

"Pleased to meet you." He extended his hand to Logan.

Logan shook it reluctantly.

Kurt sighed in relief.

("If you ever get tired of the old man… look me up, hmm?")

"C'mon, Elf. Let's go to that table in the corner. It's been a long day and I'm tired of standing here." Logan stared pointedly at Adrien.

Adrien looked back at Logan, matching his intensity. Then he suddenly broke into a grin just for Kurt. ("A pity –")

Logan growled and yanked Kurt by the arm dragging him into the corner of the room, in between the lager sloshing as Logan pulled him and him spitting his drink on himself he was ruining his favorite grey sweater.

_Verdammt! Katzchen gave this to me for my birthday._

"Logan!"

Logan said, "I know what that guy wanted from you, Elf. I could smell it on him. And if I could make out everything he was sayin' I might have gutted him right here in front of all these nice folk."

"Oh, Logan. I am sorry. Pay no mind to that 'man.' He was just playing."

Logan leaned across the table with a mischievous grin and whispered. "Yeah, well, only I get to talk to you like that."

"Oh, really…"

"Yeah."

Kurt swept his large and fuzzy foot up Logan's ankle, causing Logan to shiver.

"Careful, Elf. Or I might do you right here on this table." Logan teased back.

"Tempting, but since I am supposed to be the level headed one I won't encourage it."

They talked deep into the hours, about their last battle, about the loss of their beloved Kitty. Peter's grief. Then they felt things were getting too morbid and decided to play some pool to lift their spirits. It was pretty even through most of the game until Kurt was on a winning streak and then he finally clobbered his friend.

"You are beat!" Kurt declared excitedly.

Logan swiped his mane and huffed, "Luck if you ask me." 

"It looks like he beat you, as you say, fair and square." It was Adrien. Who Logan had noticed was eyeing Kurt throughout the game with an appreciative gaze. He was now brushing up closely to Kurt.

"That's it…" Logan muttered under his breath. "Out ya go!" He escorted the young mutant out by his collar before tossing him out the door.

"Hey, Logan! Frenchy was a paying customer!" Jo yelled.

"Yeah, well, I didn't like him." Logan muttered.

"Well you don't like most people. And if I only served the ones you did then I'd be out of business and you would have no more fine establishments to spread your charm."

"Fine establishments…" Logan snorted.

Kurt piped in, "That man was getting fresh with me! Thank you for protecting my honor, Herr Logan." Kurt chuckled.

"You think this is funny, pal?"

"Ja, very." Kurt smiled bemusedly. 

"Hmph. Let's get out of here."

"Fine. I'm tired anyway." Kurt shrugged.

^^^

As they made it back to the mansion, all was quiet. People have been long asleep in their beds except for a few night owls and some students cramming for an exam.

They stumbled through Logan's bedroom door, removing each others clothes quickly.

"I've wanted you all night." Logan kissed Kurt long and deep, ending the kiss only to breath.

Kurt panted. "The feeling was mutual."

"That Adrien guy gave me an itch that needs scratching."

"Logan, are you jealous?"

"You bet I am. I also think that you may have been enjoying that guys attention. Maybe even flirting a bit yourself. What do you think something like that deserves?" Logan crossed his arms.

The tone Logan used made Kurt's body flush with heat, he was pretty sure Logan was playing here, and what an delicious game it was. "I wasn't. Honest. But... I suppose I could have been more... careful. I guess I'll just have to prove to you that I'm quite taken by you." Kurt bit his lip and looked at Logan expectantly, hoping he read Logan right and he really wasn't angry at him. 

Logan had to hold in a laugh at Kurt's face. He smiled sinisterly. "I think that is the best course of action... Get in bed. Hands on the bed post."

"Yes, Logan." Kurt shivered at Logan's forcefulness. This should be interesting, Kurt thought. He couldn't wait to see what Logan had in mind. 

Logan went to the bathroom and found some bandages. He unraveled the roll until he had enough to bind Kurt to the bed. When he came back, there was Kurt in the exact position he wanted him in. He was beautiful, as usual, his firm bottom stuck out tantalizingly as his tail swished back and forth anxiously. Logan felt himself getting hard at the sight. 

"I'm gonna bind you to the bed, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. So this **will** be interesting. "Do what ever you feel is necessary, Logan." The young German said in a serious tone, betraying the look on his face. 

Logan wrapped the bandages around Kurt's wrists several times, then tied them to the bed frame.

Kurt could hear Logan's breath quicken as he reached for the lube in the nightstand. The cap came off with a snap.

Logan first applied the lube to his achingly hard erection, then some to his fingers. He inserted the first into Kurt's tight opening quickly and roughly.

"I'm not gonna be gentle, Elf."

Logan can see that Kurt was shaking with arousal. "I guess that is my own fault. I need to be taught a lesson." Kurt gasped as the second and third fingers were applied even more roughly than the first.

"I plan to." Logan chuckled evilly. 

With that Logan swiftly pushed his member into Kurt's body to the hilt. Kurt jerked and cried out in ecstasy.

Logan began to speed things up, moving in and out of Kurt's body repeatedly. Logan's powerful movements were causing the bed to creak. Kurt was tugging on his bonds and moaning loudly. Kurt not being able to touch himself or Logan was torture. His penis throbbed for friction as Logan's hard cock brushed against that spot deep inside him. He felt like he would explode. Logan pumped into Kurt for what seemed like forever without touching anywhere else but his hips, where his hands were planted firmly. 

Logan bent over Kurt's back and whispered in Kurt's pointed ear. "I know you want to touch yourself. I know how much you love it. How much you need it when we do this. And I'll be damned if it isn't beautiful to watch. And I bet you are aching to do it now." 

"Logan."

"And if that Adrien could see you now. He'd know no one else could do this to you. Is that right?" Logan slapped Kurt's bottom as if to punctuate the statement causing Kurt to gasp sharply.

"Logan... please, I need...."

"I might be willing to relieve you myself if you tell me what I want to hear." Logan nipped the point of Kurt's ear.

Kurt gasped. "Anything, oh, I will tell you anything."

"I want you to tell me who you belong to."

"You." Kurt moaned.

Logan chuckled. "You have to be a little more creative than that, Elf. Say it louder. And why do you belong to me?"

"Oh, Logan, I can't..." Kurt was becoming wild and desperately pulling at the bandages.

"You're gonna have to, Darlin.' " Logan slapped Kurt's bottom again, as he stopped his movements causing Kurt to squirm and beg for release.

"Ah! All right! I belong to you and no one else because every time you look at me with those eyes you pin me to the spot and make me want to let you do dirty things to me." Kurt swallows before going on. "No one else makes me feel this way. No one. I swear to you." Kurt winced inwardly and hoped that would be enough, he was quite taken by surprise by Logan tonight but felt his confession liberating all the same.

Kurt's words shot strait to Logan's already overstimulated cock. It took all of Logan's self control not to have kept going so he could tease Kurt. Logan sighed unsteadily. "... You have certainly earned your release, but I'm deciding to let you wait it out a bit longer, just to teach you some patience."

"What? Logan?!?" Kurt's face was of shock and a little awe due to Logan's wickedness. 

Logan thought back to Kurt's little stripper act a few months ago. The older mutant was determined to show he too could tease just as well. Logan started thrusting again and gripped Kurt's hips harder, growling and nipping the back of Kurt's neck, kissing the mark that was left there. Then Logan's movements were becoming erratic. He groaned as he felt his orgasm approaching. He felt Kurt meeting his movements, pushing himself onto Logan's cock. 

"Please. Oh Please." Kurt whimpered.

Logan reached for Kurt's cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. "There. Is this what you want?"

"Yes, Logan. Yes!" Finally, bliss! Kurt moaned in delight. Kurt was almost certain if he wasn't blue already, bruises would appear on his rear with the force of Logan's thrusts which almost lifted him off the bed. 

"So tight." Logan began to pant heavier, he was losing control. He finally came with a shout. 

"Gott--Logan!" Kurt cried out as he too came hard. 

Logan had sagged against Kurt's back. The room was quiet except for Logan and Kurt's heavy breathing, Logan was rubbing Kurt's back tenderly when finally Kurt decided to speak.

"Logan, please untie me…"

Logan did quickly and took Kurt into his arms. He tugged on Kurt's hair and kissed him possessively. Kurt returned the kiss with equal passion, their tongues dueling wildly. The younger mutant was happy he could finally touch Logan. After the kiss ended Kurt sighed.

"Logan…"

"Yeah?" He kissed Kurt on the head. The gesture so tender that it caused Kurt's heart to flutter.

"I hope I get hit on in front of you more often." He said, spent. 

The older mutant chuckled.

"And one more thing, what you did was a dirty trick. If you do that again I will port your head off." And with that Kurt just rolled over and went to sleep leaving Logan with a bemused expression on his face.

^^^

"Adrien" chuckled as he dusted himself off outside ‘The Box’. Logan was as possessive as ever, he thought. It really suited his name: Wolverine. Though he was surprised at his self-control. Instead of trying to gut him, he simply threw him out. Kurt was obviously having an effect on him. Remy had an overwhelming urge to make mischief lately. He had used one of Xavier's image inducers to disguise him. It was a good thing Logan's senses were not as keen currently due to his injuries with the Marauders. Maybe part of it had to do with being an X-Man so long and another part was his complications with Rogue that set him off. Whichever, he enjoyed himself. He admitted that Kurt was a very attractive man and with his empathic abilities he could feel Logan's desire for him. It was very strong the way Logan felt desire, it was almost intoxicating. Watching them this evening - especially Kurt, had an effect on him. He never realized Kurt could be so naughty. He though it was all play. If he wasn't careful Logan's desires could affect his own. As much as he had fun, he wasn't interested in getting mixed up in anything and getting on Logan's bad side. For now...

As the illusion fizzled away with the click of a button, Remy smiled to himself, “They always want Remy eventually.” He laughed darkly. Things weren’t going too well with Rogue. They were fighting often. He still loved her but wondered deep down if perhaps he wasn’t enough for her anymore, what with her kiss with Logan. He thought to himself… did Logan ever mention that to Kurt? He pulled a coin out of his pocket, tossed it in the air before setting it on his palm. “Tails. I win.” He laughs before walking off into the night.

^^^


End file.
